musicfandomcom-20200222-history
Bismarcker Rocktage
The Bismarcker Rocktage (engl. : Bismarck rock days) are a free rock festival running three days in a year. They are held at the Consol4, Gelsenircken in Germany and brought to life by Interessengemeinschaft kulturschaffender Musikerinnen und Musiker Gelsenkirchen e.V. (IKM e.V.). The festival area consists of the former coal mine Zeche Consolidation IV Bismarcker Rocktage 2008 Freitag, 25. Juli 2008 (Hard 'N' Punk) * 18:00 Uhr – Dyora * 19:00 Uhr – Thoughts Paint The Sky * 20:00 Uhr – Punch 'N' Judy * 21:00 Uhr – DiE WuT Samstag, 26. Juli 2008 (Alternative/Hard-Rock) * 16:00 Uhr – In-Charge * 17:00 Uhr – Beat The Heat * 18:00 Uhr – Black Diamond * 19:00 Uhr – seng:fu * 20:00 Uhr – Breaking Day * 21:00 Uhr – S.T.A.R. Sonntag, 27. Juli 2008 (Cover/Pop) * 16:00 Uhr – Spoon * 17:00 Uhr – It's Raining Nails * 18:00 Uhr – Julian And The Difference * 19:00 Uhr – Sinister Urge * 20:00 Uhr – InVertigo Bismarcker Rocktage 2009 Because of a rainstorm later at afternoon the performance were interrupted and the bands SOON and Breaking Day swapped their scheduled performances. That means, Breaking Day were the headliner now insteand of SOON Freitag, 24. Juli 2009 * 18:00 Uhr – Mentago * 19:00 Uhr – Instead Of Dying * 20:00 Uhr – Ashes Rain * 21:00 Uhr Breaking Day * 22:00 Uhr – SOON Samstag, 25. Juli 2009 * 16:00 Uhr – Missing Tuesday * 17:00 Uhr – Sadness Of Hope * 18:00 Uhr – S.T.A.R. * 19:15 Uhr – Punch 'N' Judy * 20:30 Uhr – InVertigo * 21:45 Uhr – Die Querschlaeger For unknown reasons the first bands swapped their time of performance Sonntag, 26. Juli 2009 * 16:00 Uhr – Heinz * 17:00 Uhr – Die verdurstenden Wasserträger * 18:00 Uhr – Chris & Kery Feat. T/M Siltman * 19:00 Uhr – Exoplanets * 20:00 Uhr – Wornout * 21:00 Uhr – Ruhrstadt Soulprojekt Bismarcker Rocktage 2010 Freitag, 6. August 2010 * 18:00 Uhr – Kryptonite * 19:00 Uhr – Tauchsport * 20:15 Uhr – Eleven Ton Butterfly * 21:30 Uhr – Peeq This festival includede more and more family appearance. So in 2010 another, but smaller stage were introduced to present some small music or cabaret performances. Samstag, 7. August 2010 * 16:00 Uhr – A solis sin mi * 17:00 Uhr – Last Exit * 18:00 Uhr – Punch 'N' Judy * 19:15 Uhr – The Neon Grey * 20:30 Uhr – SOON * 21:30 Uhr – berkwerk Euro Rock is a cooperation of the Kulturbetriebe der Stadt Duisburg and Peter Bursch, musical and technical leader of this project. In flyers and online there are no scheduled time of performances given. Sonntag, 8. August 2010 (Euro Rock) * Verdant Effects * Electrixouls * Soloalbum * Evacuate The Mind * Povav * [Re[zistance]] * Spooky Campfire Stories Bismarcker Rocktage 2011 the cast of the rock days decided to begin them earlier than years before but on July 1st the big 4, consisting of veteran thrash metal bands, were held at the VELTINS-Arena, Gelsenkirchen. So this friday there were not much visitors appearing. Freitag, 1. Juli 2011 * 18:00 Uhr - 18:45 Uhr – Captured Dreams * 18:45 Uhr - 19:00 Uhr – Krimimusik * 19:00 Uhr - 19:45 Uhr – Serenade * 19:45 Uhr - 20:00 Uhr – Melanchoholika * 20:00 Uhr - 20:45 Uhr – Stroke Unit * 20:45 Uhr - 21:00 Uhr – Chris & Kery * 21:00 Uhr - 21:45 Uhr – Pretrash * 21:45 Uhr - 22:00 Uhr – Axolotl * 22:00 Uhr - 22:45 Uhr – Black Messiah Samstag, 2. Juli 2011 * 16:00 Uhr - 16:45 Uhr – Blind Pilots * 16:45 Uhr - 17:00 Uhr – Mr. T-Buddy & Sandra * 17:00 Uhr - 17:45 Uhr – One * 17:45 Uhr - 18:00 Uhr – Chris & Selda * 18:00 Uhr - 18:45 Uhr – Blow The Bricks * 18:45 Uhr - 19:00 Uhr – Anja Günther * 19:00 Uhr - 19:45 Uhr – Nachklang * 19:45 Uhr - 20:00 Uhr – Dobrze Trala * 20:00 Uhr - 20:45 Uhr – Freifall * 20:45 Uhr - 21:00 Uhr – Maik Schneemilch * 21:00 Uhr - 21:45 Uhr – Sister Dew * 21:45 Uhr - 22:00 Uhr – Maik Schneemilch * 22:00 Uhr - 22.45 Uhr – Serenity Gray Sonntag, 3. Juli 2011 * 16:00 Uhr - 16:45 Uhr – Guess You Like It * 16:45 Uhr - 17:00 Uhr – Salander * 17:00 Uhr - 17:45 Uhr – Heinz * 17:45 Uhr - 18:00 Uhr – Michel von der Voelkelweyde * 18:00 Uhr - 18:45 Uhr – Rhythm Deep * 18:45 Uhr - 19:00 Uhr – Chris & Kery * 19:00 Uhr - 19:45 Uhr – Inside The Amber Room * 19:45 Uhr - 20:00 Uhr – Michael Völkel * 20:00 Uhr - 20:45 Uhr – Wornout * 20:45 Uhr - 21:00 Uhr – Chris & Kery * 21:00 Uhr - 21:45 Uhr – aim45 Bismarcker Rocktage 2012 Due to technical bugs the performances began later and so the last band cut their performance short. Running order of the small stage has been changed. Michael Völkel started on 19:45 and insteand of Chris & Kery there were two other unnamed performers. Chris & Kery on 21:45 were presented by Chris Seibel only. Freitag, 20. Juli 2012 * 18:00 Uhr - 18:45 Uhr – Serenade * 18:45 Uhr - 19:00 Uhr – Spielmann Michel * 19:00 Uhr - 19:45 Uhr – Selectamood * 19:45 Uhr - 20:00 Uhr – Chris & Kery * 20:00 Uhr - 20:45 Uhr – Gravity Rail * 20:45 Uhr - 21:00 Uhr – Mr. T-Buddy * 21:00 Uhr - 21:45 Uhr – Afterdrunk * 21:45 Uhr - 22:00 Uhr – Chris & Kery * 22:00 Uhr - 23:00 Uhr – SOON Samstag, 21. Juli 2012 * 16:00 Uhr - 16:45 Uhr – Chaos In The Order * 16:45 Uhr - 17:00 Uhr – Mr. T-Buddy * 17:00 Uhr - 17:45 Uhr – Why Amnesia * 17:45 Uhr - 18:00 Uhr – Ede und die Stubenrocker * 18:00 Uhr - 18:45 Uhr – Guerilla Tree * 18:45 Uhr - 19:00 Uhr – Ede und die Stubenrocker * 19:00 Uhr - 19:45 Uhr – S.T.A.R. * 19:45 Uhr - 20:00 Uhr – Maik Schneemilch Feat. Klaus "Otiz" Otz * 20:00 Uhr - 20:45 Uhr – Kryptonite * 20:45 Uhr - 21:00 Uhr – Maik Schneemilch Feat. Klaus "Otiz" Otz * 21:00 Uhr - 21:45 Uhr – Tri-State Corner * 21:45 Uhr - 22:00 Uhr – Chris & Kery Feat. Klaus "Otiz" Otz * 22:00 Uhr - 23:00 Uhr – Invertigo Sonntag, 22. Juli 2012 * 16:00 Uhr - 16:45 Uhr – Spielmann Michel und Kumpanei * 16:45 Uhr - 17:00 Uhr – Chor des Knappenverein St. Barbara * 17:00 Uhr - 17:45 Uhr – Wornout Feat. Chris & Kery * 17:45 Uhr - 18:00 Uhr – Melanchoholika * 18:00 Uhr - 18:45 Uhr – Ben Fortune * 18:45 Uhr - 19:00 Uhr – Melanchoholika * 19:00 Uhr - 19:45 Uhr – One * 19:45 Uhr - 20:00 Uhr – Resoval * 20:00 Uhr - 20:45 Uhr – Frequenz Rock * 20:45 Uhr - 21:00 Uhr – Resoval * 21:00 Uhr - 22:00 Uhr – Serenity Gray Weblinks * Official Website of Consol4 (german) Category:Festival (Germany)